La fin !
by Zorette
Summary: Voila la suite !!! Après les quelques idées des rewiewers, c'est la fin...
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde !!!

Comme l'indique le titre, c'est la fin... Du livre !!! Selon vos inspirations, vos idées, selon vous, quoi !!! Vous n'avez pas écrire la fin comme vous l'imaginez ou seulement quelques idées qui vous trotte dans la tête !!! Si c'est que des idées envoyez-les en tant que rewiews mais si c'est des fins déjà construites envoyez les par e-mail, c'est tout simple !!! Et puis voilà !!! 

Et vivement que l'inspiration jaîsse !!! Comme dirait ma prof de français !!!

A bientôt, 

Merci beaucoup !!! 

Zorette + Maya !!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde !!!

En réponse au rewiewers, j'ai imaginé ça, en deux chapitres, pour l'instant. Mais je fais comme vous voulez ! 

Je peux tout changer, tout arranger !!!

Voila, c'est la fin du livre selon vous !!!

******************************************************

Petit résumé des « précédents livres » 

Harry a failli être tué trois fois, une fois par année, et il s'en ai sorti à chaque fois, mais avec de plus en plus de mal.

Il est déjà rentré en septième année, et ça se déroule juste après les vacances de Pâques...

Il est capitaine des Griffondor et Préfet-en-chef, Hermione est Préfet-en-chef, et Ron est devenu Gardien. C'est l'après-midi d'un match de Quidditch, le dernier de l'année, entre Griffondor et Serpentard, c'est la finale et il on le même nombre de points, bref c'est super important. 

******************************************************

**1 La surprise qui fait mal **

- Bon, Harry, on y va ? Demanda Ron de sa voix grave.

- Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade, anxieux. Ce match était très important, ils ne voulaient pas perdre la face devant Malefoy, capitaine des Serpentard. Quand Harry aperçut Hermione, il glissa à Ron :

- J'arrive dans dix minutes, tu permets ? Je te laisse te charger du discours de motivation...

- Vas-y. On ne fait pas attendre l'amour !

- Merci !

Il couru vers Hermione :

- Ca va ? Pas trop stressé ?

- Oh si ! Mais avec toi dans le public, ça ne peut que bien aller ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Dis, tu fera attention à toi ? Tu sais qu'IL n'est toujours pas revenu et que pourtant il est forme, en ce moment... Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Mais je ne compte pas mourir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Etre séparé de toi, c'est impossible ! Faut que j'y aille ! Un dernier ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui donna un court baiser, puis elle l'accompagna jusqu'au terrain. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et elle alla prendre place dans les gradins. Il se retrouva face aux autres, plus terrorisés que jamais.

- Ron, qu'est ce que tu leur a dit ?

- Ben... Euh...

- Bon. Ginny et Maria, vous savez très bien jouer et vous êtes d'excellentes batteuses, alors relax ! Vous savez, ils vous suffi de taper dans les Cognards qui nous foncent dessus, c'est très simple. Mark, Hannah et Susan vous devez juste prendre la grosse balle rouge, le Souafle, et le mettre dans les petits anneaux dorés, c'est bon ?

- Harry, on est quand même pas idiots ! Mais ça rassure ! Je crois qu'on doit y aller... Répondit Hannah, beaucoup plus détendue. Au fait, tu as... du rouge à lèvre, juste là !

Il frotta vivement la tache, légèrement rouge. Puis ils prirent leurs balais et ils e dirigèrent vers le stade. Des acclamations explosèrent de tout les cotés, chez les Griffondor, et même chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigle. Quand les Serpentard entrèrent, seuls quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, masquées par les cris des autres maisons. Après le discours de M. Bibine, Harry dut serrer la main de Malefoy, ce qu'ils firent tous les deux avec un dégoût profond l'un pour l'autre. Le coup de sifflet donné, les balles lâchées, le jeu commença. Dès le début, le match tournait en faveur des Serpentard. Lee Jordan hurlait « 20 à 0 pour les Serpentard ! Hannah Abbot reprend le Souafle, qu'elle passe à Susan Nott. Non ! Il est intercepté par Terry Boot, des Serpentards. Il fonce vers les buts... Et il marque !  30 à 0 pour les Serpentards. Mais que font les Griffondor ? » Harry se rapprocha des Poursuiveurs. Ils leurs parla tout bas, mais les joueurs paraissaient avoir repris confiance en eux. Et ça se sentit tout de suite. « 30 à 30 ! Les Griffondor remontent ! Mais... Serait-ce le vif d'or ? » Harry avait en effet piqué vers le sol, puis il remonta brusquement, adressant un clin d'œil aux poursuiveurs. Les Serpentards, déconcertés, ne firent pas attention à Mark, qui marqua un autre but sans aucun problème. Harry enchaîna les figures comme un fou, comme si il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai, ce qui amena le score à 120 à 30, lorsqu' Harry aperçut réellement le vif d'or. Mais Malefoy le surveillait, et il le suivit de près. Voulant s'amuser un peu, Harry s'arrêta net, ce qui força l'attrapeur adverse à dévier. Le vif d'or profita de cette dispersion pour partir hors de vue des deux joueurs. Quelques minutes après, Harry avait à nouveau repéré le vif d'or. Il fonça vers la petite balle et il l'attrapa. Seulement voila, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, qui arrêta le match... Un gros nuage vert était apparu dans le ciel. Il lâcha un énorme colis, puis un éclair vert aveugla tout le monde, et il disparut. M. Bibine siffla. Les joueurs descendirent au sol. Sans prendre garde aux avertissements des personnes présentes autour, il s'approcha du colis. Hermione et Dumbledore arrivèrent. 

- Harry, laisse-moi faire. Dit doucement le directeur, pendant qu'Hermione prit la main d'Harry.

- Vous croyez que c'est... ? Demanda le Survivant, qui commençait à être terrorisé.

- Voldemort ? Oui, j'en ai peur. Ecartez-vous !

Le petit cercle s'écarta. Dumbledore ouvrit le sac. Il eut un mouvement de stupeur en voyant le contenu. Il referma précipitamment.

- Harry... Tu veux vraiment que je l'ouvre ?

- Oui.

Dumbledore s'effectua. Harry hurla. C'était...

- Non... Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que non ! Comment a-il pu... ?

- Qui est-ce, Harry ? Demanda Hermione, qui comme tout les autres voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Harry se retourna et il fit quelques pas. Sa petite amie s'approcha. Les cadavres qui s'étendait sous ses yeux étaient ceux de... James et Lily Potter. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle courut vers Harry. Il pleurait, et était énervé en même temps.

- Voldemort... Je vais te tuer... Je t'aurais, je te le jure. Je vais te... Non ! Comment a-il pu ? Et pourquoi ?

- Harry, dit son directeur, il y avait ça avec eux. 

Il lui avait tendu une lettre, fermée avec le sceau de Voldemort, la marque des Ténèbres. Il l'ouvrit :

_Cher petit Harry..._

_Je ne t'ai pas encore tué, mais ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. J'espère que mon petit cadeau te fait plaisir... Tu en auras d'autres, crois-moi ! Un de mes fidèles Mangemort m'avait gardé les deux corps... Mais ta petite collection s'agrandira vite, sois-en sur ! D'ailleurs, tu devrai faire tes adieux à tout ton petit monde, après, tu ne pourras plus..._

_Joyeux match de Quidditch !_

_Voldemort_

Rageusement, Harry lança la lettre au sol et il courut vers la salle des Préfets, Hermione à ses trousses. Il pénétra dans la pièce et il s'assit par terre. Elle s'assit à ses cotés. Il pleura et il chercha du réconfort sur l'épaule de son amie, qui ne trouva rien à dire, et ils restèrent là toute la nuit, tous deux assis, tristes et malheureux...

Le lendemain matin, Harry réveilla Hermione. Il était épuisé, mais il était plus que jamais décidé à se venger. Quand il sortit, Dumbledore passait dans le couloir.

- Harry ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, ça pourra aller.

- Ecoute, il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention ! Il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été, et tu es le premier sur sa liste !

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'y ai repensé toute la nuit, et à mon avis, il veut d'abord me faire souffrir et tuant tout ceux que je connais, pour terminer par moi. Et il est très bien partit...

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Harry... Il a tué un Griffondor.

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est une troisième année, Hannah Abbot. Je suis désolé Harry.

A ces mots, Harry sentit sa colère monter et bouillonner en lui.

- Comment... ?

- Pendant que tout le monde se rapprochait de tes parents, elle est allé avec une de ses amie faire quelques pas, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Et au détour d'un chemin, un élève, car ça ne peut être qu'un élève, l'a attrapée et il s'est enfui. Son amie est restée paralyser après un sort qu'il lui avait lancé. On la retrouvée ce matin, au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch, morte. Nous avons du mettre des personnes tout autour de Poudlard, mais ça ne suffira pas. Si des élèves sont complices, ça va être très dur, Harry. Je dois y aller, Harry. Bonne chance ! Au fait, ils sont dans la salle de McGonagall...

- Monsieur, demanda Hermione, il n'y a plus de cours ?

- Non. Et vous devez aller dans votre salle commune. Prévenez les autres qu'ils ne doivent pas sortir de leur salle ou de leurs dortoirs. Pas une seule personne dehors. Vous aurez un professeur à vos côtés. Mais vous avez juste mon autorisation pour aller voir les parents d'Harry.

- Merci.

Harry et sa petite amie se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall. Hermione préféra laisser Harry seul avec ses parents. Une fois qu'il fut entré, il s'approcha des deux cadavres. Il ne put rester très longtemps, c'était trop dur pour lui. Il fila vers la porte et ils repartirent ensemble, main dans la main, espérant chacun qu'ils allaient s'en sortir vivants...

Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. Sirius et Rémus étaient là.

- Sirius !

- Bonjour.

- Comment tu peux être là sans être arrêter ou sans que les autres soit terrorisés ?

- Dumbledore leur a tout expliquer, et voilà !

- Cool ! Bon, on n'a plus qu'attendre.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques heures, jusqu'au moment où trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient cagoulés et ils portaient la marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras. Tout le groupe fut affolé, mais personne ne bougea.

- Salut les mômes... Oh ! Sirius ! Mon vieux camarade ! Dit l'un des mangemort.

- Oh, tiens... Une vieille connaissance ! Alors, toujours du mauvais côté, cher Lucius ?

Un murmure parcouru la salle.

- Co... Comment as-tu su ?

- Intuition... Et toujours avec tes deux chers amis ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Je vois que j'ai raison...

- Fini les bavardages. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Mais pour tuer...

Il pointa sa baguette sur trois Griffondor et il prononça _« Avadra Kedavra ». _Un éclair vert apparut et ils tombèrent sur le sol.

- Non ! Hurla Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, le Survivant ?

- Je veux ta mort...

- Oh... J'ai peur... Tiens, les renforts !

Une demi-douzaine de mangemort apparurent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux prononça :

- On avait d'autres meurtres avant de venir ici, tu te souviens ?

La voix rappela quelqu'un à Harry... C'était...

- Rogue ! Comment avait vous pu ? Et la confiance que Dumbledore avait en vous ?

- Dumbledore ? Naïf, il n'est qu'un naïf ! M'ais je l'en remercie ! 

- Espèce de...

Il s'était levé, sa baguette pointer vers son ancien professeur.

- Calme ! _Stupéfix_ !

Harry et toute la salle furent ainsi paralyser.

- Ils sont à nos pieds, maintenant...


End file.
